Happily Married!
by Kaiphantom
Summary: Some years later, Shampoo comes by the dojo. She has a nice chat with Akane about being married. Both girls are really happy with their husbands!


Send C&C to: oddball22@hotmail.com  
  
Find my stories at: www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
  
  
Ranma 1/2 Spamfic  
Happily Married!  
  
  
  
  
Akane smiled brightly when she opened the door. "Shampoo! How  
nice to see you again!"  
  
Shampoo smiled back and embraced the other girl. "Nihao, Akane!  
How have you been?"  
  
Akane hugged the Amazon tightly, then stepped back, still  
smiling. "How long has it been? Three years?"  
  
Shampoo nodded. "Three years, since we all decide to settle  
problems and go our seperate ways."  
  
Akane sobered at that thought. It had been a long time since  
then. Against all odds, the girls and guys had gotten together and  
decided not to fight anymore. They had more or less become tired of the  
games and the chasing and the deceptions. They agreed to let people  
marry who they wanted, and then go there seperate ways.  
  
In effect, they all grew up.  
  
"Well, why don't you come in?" Akane offered.  
  
"Thank you!" Shampoo stepped inside and removed her shoes,  
remembering how in the past she'd would have just barged right in,  
making her own door.  
  
"Where's your husband?" Akane asked, curious, seeing no one with  
Shampoo.  
  
"He be here later," the Amazon replied as Akane led her to the  
living room. "This house yours now?"  
  
Akane nodded. "Yep, I finally inherited it when I married, and  
Nabiki and Kasumi moved out. Daddy's still here, though."  
  
The two girls sat down on cushions, on opposite sides of the  
table. A tea set was already set up, and Akane filled two cups. Just  
then, Akane's `husband' came down the hallway in his cursed form, and  
looked at the two girls.  
  
"Hi, honey!" Akane greeted, then gestured to Shampoo. "Look who  
showed up?"  
  
"Nihao!" Shampoo looked a little confused, but waved anyway.  
  
Akane's husband grunted something, then headed into the  
kitchen.  
  
"Shampoo see that Akane likes her Airen's cursed form?" the  
Amazon asked, noticed the glow on her former-rival's face.  
  
Akane nodded slyly. "Well, I finally admitted it to him that  
the main reason keeping us apart, was that I had no attraction to men."  
She flushed red at this.  
  
Shampoo blinked. "But Shampoo thought Ranma would not like  
this?"  
  
"He did have problems with it, naturally," Akane admitted. "We  
argued of course, but then made up. That's when he told me that he only  
wanted me to be happy." Akane took a sip of tea.  
  
"Shampoo not think Akane swing that way," the purple-haired girl  
said. "Husband stay in cursed form for Akane?"  
  
Akane nodded. "He even borrowed the Cold Water Ladle from Herb,  
to lock himself." She grinned. "You always said I was a pervert-girl.  
Look like you were right!"  
  
The Amazon blinked. "Akane's Airen do that, too?"  
  
Akane did a double take. "What? You mean your husband...?" She  
left the half-spoken thought unfinished.  
  
Shampoo nodded slyly as Akane's husband returned and sat beside  
her. Akane wasted no time in hugging and cuddling her spouse.  
  
Just about that time, Shampoo's mate also arrived, and happily  
snuggled in Shampoo's arms.  
  
Akane grinned. "I guess you really didn't like Mousse."  
  
"And Shampoo surprised Akane marry Ryoga. Always thought she  
marry Ranma."  
  
P-chan glanced across the table at Mu-Mu-chan, and both  
realized that though they said they'd do anything for the one they  
loved, they never thought that would mean giving up their manhood for  
good.  
  
  
-------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
My way of dealing with the Lesbianism that seems to permeate Ranma fics,  
and the ones where Ranma gives up his manhood. Many people get girl  
curses or such, and most everyone assumes all the girls are at least  
bisexual. Why not bestiality as well?  
  
For those who don't know, Mu-Mu-chan is what they tend to call Mousse's  
duck form.  
  
  
Oh yeah, this fic has an epilogue:  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Oh, by the way, Shampoo also expecting!" The Amazon patted her  
tummy.  
  
Akane brightened. "Really? Me too!" she replied, happily  
rubbing her own stomach.  
  
-------------------------  
  
And there you have it. I'll let your imaginations take over now...  
  
  
Brad aka Kaiphantom, who probably deserves to be put out of his misery  
now...  
www.geocities.com/kaiphantom2000  
"Why can't I be molested? Phooey..." - Hinako 


End file.
